When Profilers and Gang Members Meet
by Doggyfanfic
Summary: Tommy Smith is a 25 year old man, who has severe mental issues, an eidetic memory, who just so happens to be the boyfriend of Michael Kendall an American crime lord. However their world is turned upside down when the BAU starts to investigate. Rated T for language, violence and some implied 'things'. I'm terrible at summaries and titles. Please R&R :D


A/N: Hello everyone. My name is Doggyfanfic. I'm kind of new to writing Criminal Minds fanfics, but I have watched tons of CM on tv. If there are any mistakes, or requests for what to happen in the story, then just ask in a review. The team will start to be involved around the third chapter. Where you'll find a lot of explanation of what's actually going on. I guess I'll take request on characters etc. (AS long as there's not too many [Here's me hoping someone'll review xD]) So I guess I'm now waffling. So, here's the 1st chapter:

* * *

Michael sighed as He entered the mental institution; He wiped his feet on the rough carpet and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello?" The female receptionist behind the desk asked with an obviously forced smile upon her face

"M' Here to see Tommy Smith," He replied, pushing forward a small card with the date and time on.

The woman picked up the card, looked at the data on it, then held it over a small blue pad, which scanned it with a quiet click.

"Yep you're here," She Held out a visitor's pass, "Room 201 then," She nodded in a direction.

Michael huffed and took the pass; He shoved it into his pocket and turned on his heels. He walked down the hallways, skimming the door numbers. He smiled when his eyes fell on number 201, and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," He heard someone sob

He turned the handle and pushed the door wide open, pushing his head inside.

"Kae?" The other man almost whispered

"Yeah, it's me Tommy," He stepped into the room fully

"I-I-I was thinking you weren't comin'"

He pushed the door lightly back into its frame, "Sorry, work," He sighed and walked over, "What's with the stutter,"

"M-m sorry,"

"So how've you been?"

"A-alright,"

He frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong Pet,"

The man looked to the ground and shuffled over to the edge of the large bed.

"What's wrong? He slipped his shoes off and lay down on the bed.

"Nofin," He lied, badly

"C'mon, tell me," He pushed him lightly, causing him to whine.

"I-" He looked up briefly to see his doctor walk in, "Nothing's wrong," He shifted and cling to the other man

Michael nuzzled him slightly, then pulled his arms around Tommy

"Thomas, you shouldn't smother him like that," The doctor said, frowning

"M-m-m-m sorry," He tried to pull away

"It's alright, he's not hurting me," He pulled Tommy back close

"Thomas, it's time for your medication," The doctor said, almost ignoring Michael

"He's on meds? I wasn't told."

"We're not required to tell you,"

He leered, "What's he on?"  
"Patient-doctor confidentiality,"

"Tommy," He lightly nudged him, asking for an answer

"Icky stuff,"

"Do you mind if the nice doctor tells me what it is?"  
"Noooooo!" He buried his face in Michael's chest

"What's that a no for?"

"Don't mind?"

"Can you tell me now?" He looked up at the doctor.

"No. You will have to fill out the appropriate paperwork."

"Fine," He huffed

Tommy crawled up so that his mouth was almost touching Michael's ear and whispered, "I don't w-wanna take it Kae,"

"Thomas. Sit up." The doctor growled

"I don't like your tone doctor,"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"On what grounds?!"  
"It's against hospital policy to let family be here when delivering medication."  
"Well then fucking well tell me what it is then!"

"No. You will have to fill out the appropriate paperwork."

"Right. Tommy, we're leaving," He pulled himself up off the bed.

"Whea' we goin'?" He stood up as well

"Home."

**xXx Criminal Minds xXx**

"You moved?" Tommy asked shocked, slightly scared.

"Needed more room,"

"f-For what?"

"Um… the business."

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortable, "I-I-I-I I like it."

"Ok, seriously Tommy, why are you stuttering now?"

"M-m sorry Kae," He tugged lightly on Michael's sleeve and cowered

"Hey, hey hey. I'm not disappointed or angry or anything. Just worried, yeah,"

"M' fine," He looked down at the floor.

He shook his head, giving in, "Alright. You wanting anything?"

"Can I have some juice?"

"Yeah," He smiled

"And. And. And. And. And can I have some super noodles?"

"Really Pet? Super noodles,"

"Mhmm. C-Chicken flavour please."

"Dunno if we've got that, but if we don't I'll just send someone out for them,"

"Thank ouuu Kae."

"Love you Tommy," Michael smiled and pulled out his phone, texting his chef."

"Mhmm." His eyes turned to look at something, "What's that?" He pointed to the oval mattress like brown cushion on the floor.

He put his phone away, "Dog bed Pet. I gotta dog,"

"Ca-can I see?"

"Yeah, she'll be round here somewhere," He put his fingers into his mouth ad whistled loudly

"What type is she?"

"Alsatian,"

A large dog plodded happily into the room and sat down almost atop of Michael's feet.

"Hey girl," He squatted at scratched under the dog's chin.

"What's her name?" He sat down on the floor bedside them

"Cleo," He stroked her forehead

"c-Can I touch her?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Tommy reluctantly reached out a hand towards the canine and placed it onto the dog's snout. Cleo huffed slightly and shuffled over to him, half lying in his lap.

"She's fluffy," He chuckled

"Yeah, I love her so much," He looked at the younger man, who'd gone pale, fearful of rejection

"Not as much as I love you of course," He lifted up Tommy's hand and kissed his knuckles

Pet chuckled and pulled his hand back to stroke Cleo's fur

"Want me to show you round?"

"Mhmm."


End file.
